


In the Cemetery, Really?

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroween Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, klaroween bingo, smutty lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Klaus shows up on Halloween in Mystic Falls only to find Caroline alone in the Cemetery.  They share a moment.





	In the Cemetery, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> So the smut came out of no where I swear it wasn't on purpose and I panicked and faded to black.

“Shh, we’re going to get caught,” Bonnie whispered, looking back at her friends as they tiptoed through the Mystic Falls cemetery. 

“Quit being such a baby,” Elena said, her eyes flashing black as her veins trailed down her face. She and Caroline had agreed to be bodyguards for Bonnie as she practiced an all souls ritual to talk to her mum and grams. 

“I should have just done this from the safety of my house,” Bonnie grumbled, wrapping her jacket tighter around her as she moved through the rows of tombstones. 

“Yes, but we’ve been doing this every year on halloween since they died,” Caroline spoke up, her pumps barely touching the ground as she moved through the cemetery. Caroline was snapping them and giggling as the filters picked up empty spaces of air. 

“True, but with Klaus and his siblings back in town, it doesn’t feel safe,” Bonnie complained. Caroline rolled her eyes, the Mikaelson’s were back because they’d grown bored of New Orleans, or Rebekah had missed Matt. Either way, they were back and Caroline had been extra careful to stay in her dorm at Whitmore more.

“Bonnie if they were going to do something they would have done it already it’s been six months and aside from annoying us at Whitmore and Kol taunting Jeremy they’ve been perfectly reasonable, with less violence than we’ve come to expect from the four immortal teenagers,” Caroline reasoned. 

Elena looked back at her blonde best friend eyebrow raised as they got closer to the Bennett crypt. Caroline stuck out her tongue and went back to scrolling through her phone. Bonnie was needlessly worrying about nothing. This All Souls Day ritual would go just as the last eight had gone, quietly and uneventful and Caroline would once again have wasted a perfectly good costume. 

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were all dressed as witches for a party they’d left forty minutes ago. Slipping her phone into her back pocket, she looked around the graveyard and paused. “I’m going to go visit my mom.” 

Elena and Bonnie nodded that they heard her and walked into the Bennett crypt. Once she was sure that her friends were inside and didn’t see any danger, she walked off towards her mother’s grave. It had only been a year since her mom had died, but Caroline still felt lost and adrift without her. 

Sitting on the bench near her grave she rubbed her eyes as she felt tears forming. She’d chosen the only spot in the cemetery where the sun touched the headstone every day. Her mother had always been so bright and vibrant that being in a dark corner or under tree cover seemed cruel. Closing her eyes she prayed silently in the dark of the 

“All alone tonight?” his voice would have made her jump a few years ago, but tonight she just smiled. She felt him stop a few paces behind the bench.

“No, just taking a moment to visit with my mother on Halloween, it was always a quiet holiday for her,” Caroline replied, glancing over her shoulder she bit her lip. He was dressed in a black henley and jeans. “What are you doing in the woods?”

“Hunting, there is a party of co-eds over at the falls, so I thought I might get a fresh meal,” he answered honestly. Hands in his pockets. 

“You shouldn’t hunt co-eds from Mystic Falls. Stefan, Matt, Jeremy, and Damon are just looking for a reason to go after you again,” she said, flicking a piece of dirt from her dress. 

“But not you luv?” he was closer now, his breath warm on her neck. 

“Nope, but then my new years resolution was not to pick losing battles anymore.” she shrugged standing up and putting a few feet between them. “Also the falls are the opposite direction from here, so you sure are a terrible hunter if you were looking for co-eds.”

“What if I said I wanted to see you?” he asked, steel meeting blue as his eyes trailed up her body. 

“I would say that you promised to leave me alone and not come back to Mystic Falls,” Caroline shot back, trying not to shiver as her body reacted to the hunger in his eyes. 

“True, but then as the big bad wolf, I’m surprised you thought I’d keep that promise,” he replied, smirking as he suddenly disappeared only to reappear behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. “Come now, luv. You can’t expect me to believe you’ve been avoiding me these last few months. Because of a silly little promise.”

“Klaus, stop,” twisting in his arms she gulped. He felt so good wrapped around her. Placing her hands against his chest she looked up at him. “I wanted time. Was that topo much to ask?”

“No luv, and I swear I was trying to be patient. But when Rebekah wanted to come back to Mystic Falls I just couldn’t stay away,” his eyes were flicking from hers to her lips and further south. 

Caroline flushed and couldn’t stop the shiver this time, his fingers rubbing her hips reminding her of a moment just two years ago in the woods west of here. When his hands had felt so wonderful just a bit further south. She tapped her nails against his chest.  “You broke the promise Klaus, you said you’d wait for me to make the next move.”

“I know, and if this stolen moment with you is all I have to tide me over, it’ll have been worth it,” he murmured leaning down slowly, giving her time to flash away. Caroline bit her inner lip, what would one little kiss hurt. 

“Just one kiss Nik,” her voice breathless and almost inaudible. He nodded closing the distance between them. 

Caroline moaned softly, his lips were just as wonderful as she remembered. Klaus smirked into the kiss and flashed them against a crypt her wall against marble. Caroline’s fingers reached up around his neck to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. Her tongue beat his to swipe over his lip earning her a nip gentle and nonlethal. 

His knee was between her legs, apply just the right amount of pressure causing her to arch into his hands, as one pulled the strap of her dress down and his other cradled her neck. She felt cherished and home, as he pulled away just long enough to duck down and kiss a trail down her neck. She struggled not to moan out loud as his leg pressed up and both hands slipped down to grab her ass. Suddenly her legs were wrapped around his waist as he flashed them over to a bench deeper in the graveyard. 

Her gasp turned to a moan as he retook her lips, her hand sliding down to grip his ass in return as he laid her down on the cold concrete bench. When he started to trail more kisses down her neck and over her clavicle she started to giggle. He looked up shocked leaning back his knee pressing against her center. 

“Something amusing darling?” he asked, his voice sounding strained and tense. 

“Nik, we’re two vampires making out in a cemetery, you don’t find that funny?” she asked leaning up on her elbows. Which caused her dress to completely uncover her breasts. 

“I was a bit-” he leaned down to run his fangs over her hardening nipple, “distracted by the beauty in front of me to notice the settings.”

Laughter no longer on her face she struggled not to moan or hump his knee. “Take me home Klaus, you promised the next time wouldn’t be outside.” 

One moment she was laying on a concrete bench in Mystic Falls Cemetery and the next she was in her dorm. Klaus looming over her. When she leaned up to capture his lips with hers, she felt him rip her black dress from bodice to hem. Scowling she gripped his henley and pulled. Leaning up she kissed above his heart and looked up at him. 

“Graveyard sex next time.”   


Bonnie and Elena wouldn’t see Caroline for the rest of the night, and honestly Caroline couldn’t care less. As she laid in her bed wrapped in his arms she giggled hiding her face against his chest. When he looked down at her rubbing her back gently she groaned and looked up at him. “Blood bag for your thoughts?”

“I can’t believe we almost had sex in the city cemetery on Halloween,” she said, leaning up to kiss him. 

“Well I did promise you a bed for our second time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments please.


End file.
